1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated transaction apparatus called an ATM (Automatic Teller Machine), a CD (Cash Dispenser), an automatic remitter or a bond issuing machine, and more particularly, to an improvement on the operability of transactions in an automated transaction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an automated transaction apparatus like an ATM for financial institutions, such as banks, which can ensure transactions without requiring a bank employee like a teller, has been developed and used. This automated transaction apparatus allows a customer or a user to perform an operation, such as the inputting of information, in an interactive manner while viewing what is shown on the display screen of the apparatus, thereby accomplishing the desired transaction.
As one way to interact with a user, the conventional automated transaction apparatus displays, for example, guidance messages on the screen of its display device one after another to request the user to input or select information, or request the user of another operation. In accordance with the guidance or the like on the display screen, the user performs an operation, like inputting information, to make an transaction. The execution of an transaction requires various operations, such as inputting information.
According to the conventional automated transaction apparatus, a user should properly manipulate multiple keys, such as a cancel key, correction key, confirmation key and numeric keys, arranged close to the display device, in accordance with guidance messages displayed on the display device to input desired information in accomplishing an transaction. There is another automated transaction apparatus which has a transparent flat switch called a touchpanel placed over the display surface of the display device, and has keys or the like displayed on the screen of the display device, so that touching a key on the screen inputs the associated information. According to this conventional automated transaction apparatus, multiple keys, such as a cancel key, correction key, confirmation key and numeric keys, are displayed on the screen of the display device, and a user should properly manipulate the keys to input desired information, thereby accomplishing an transaction. To properly guide the user in the manipulation, guidance messages are displayed as needed.
To users who are not familiar with the operation of the apparatus, particularly, the existence of multiple keys like the cancel key, correction key, confirmation key and numeric keys not only gives an impression of troublesome operations but also often makes it difficult to decide which key to select at which point of time. It is often the case that displaying a guidance message alone is not good enough for such users to grasp the right course of action.
Further, users who suffer injuries or physically handicapped users, particularly, those who suffer injured upper limbs or unsmooth movement thereof, may have a difficulty in manipulating the intended section. When the keybuttons are small and the distances between the keybuttons are short as in the case of the numeric keys like 10-keys or character keys, particularly, it is very difficult for users to select and operate the intended keys, resulting in erroneous key inputs or making the user feel tiresome in making key inputs.
Due to the increased amount of transactions and the increased number of users who use automated transaction apparatuses, there is a demand for easier and more understandable operations to make transactions. More specifically, it is desirable that even users who are not familiar with the operation of the automated transaction apparatus or handicapped users can easily operate the apparatus.
According to the conventional automated transaction apparatuses, as described above however, there are multiple keys like the cancel key, correction key, confirmation key and numeric keys, which should be properly operated in accordance with predetermined procedures. This kind of manipulation cannot be said to be easy for every people even guidance messages are displayed. It is true that the very provision of such multiple keys can reduce the substantial number of operations and can thus ensure quick operations. It is also true that this design results in multifarious forms of operations and makes the manipulation of the apparatus difficult and complex.